Raphril Week 2015
by Diporae
Summary: In honour of this hallowed week, I will be posting a Raphril-centric fic every day according to the prompt list. Some are little ficlets, others are longer one-shots. Some are fluffy sweetness while others are more serious. Rated T mostly for Raphael's language.
1. Day 1: Crush

Raphril Week – Day 1: Crush

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence.**

 **This one involves both 2k12 and 2k14. How? You shall see…**

* * *

They all were huddled around Donatello's desk while the purple-clad turtle fiddled with a circuit board and some wires. Apparently, said implements were attached to a Kraang interdimensional portal that the team was hoping to have working again so that they could find more about what the persistently irritating aliens were planning to do next. "Now, if my calculations are correct and I thread the super conducting tubing through the capacitor…"

Donatello's speech was cut off by the sound of glass breaking, "Hey Donnie," Michelangelo guiltily peeped from behind the broken beaker and strange-coloured fluid that was now coating the nearby mechanism, "How bad is it if I split something?"

"MIKEY!" Donatello and the rest of the gang screeched when the wiring began to hiss and spit at an alarming rate.

"I'll clean it up!" Michelangelo backed away from his angry teammates, but just as Raphael launched himself at his little brother, a huge wave of energy resounded from the Kraang portal gate. After everyone crashed to the floor, a blast of bright light shot through the archway before the thing promptly exploded into a panoply of pieces.

As the smoke and debris cleared the air, before Donatello could unleash his own particular brand of fury upon his baby brother, an unfamiliar gruff voice came from the direction of the now demolished gate, "What the hell?!"

A feminine cough followed, "Remind me not to follow Mikey into Donnie's lab."

The four mutant turtles and two humans on the ground exchanged nervous glances, which only grew more concerned when the air finally cleared enough to reveal a young woman and what appeared to be another mutant turtle. A much larger mutant turtle who bore an uncanny resemblance to the red-clad turtle currently holding Michelangelo in a head-lock. The woman on the other hand, looked strikingly similar to April if she were ten years older and had the curves and figure to boot.

"Where are those little pukes? I swear I'm going to kick…" Suddenly the large turtle seemed aware of his surroundings, "Mikey's ass… Where the fuck are we?!"

Two startling silver sai instantly spun into the reptile's hands as he stepped in front of the woman shielding her from the other room's occupants, "You've all got two seconds to tell us what the hell is going on or so help me I'm going to-"

"Raphael!" The yellow leather jacket-wearing female yanked at one of the colossus' arms, "Calm down!"

The group on the floor with the exception of Michelangelo's captor cried, "RAPHAEL?!"

The large turtle snorted while whipping the toothpick in his mouth to the side, "What? You got a problem with that?"

"Dude!" Michelangelo bubbled from under his brother's grip, "You have the same name as my brother! What are the chances?"

"Come again?" For the first time the new turtle seemed ever-so-slightly less aggressive.

Michelangelo twisted out of his brother's hold easily now that it had become slack with shock, "Tell him Raph! You both have the same name! Actually, come to think of it, you do look kind of similar."

"And they both have sai," April pulled herself up with the offering of Donatello's hand.

"You're right April," Donatello nodded in agreement.

"Wait." The older woman walked forward ignoring the glare from her companion, "My name is April."

The teenage girl and the female guest moved closer to examine the other while the others climbed to their feet. Leonardo's eyes whipped back and forth between the two before landing on his purple-clad brother, "What is going on Donnie?! What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me! It was Mikey," Donatello huffed indignantly, "And if I were to guess, it appears as though somehow the Kraang portal brought copies of Raphael and April from a different dimension."

"I ain't anyone's copy, shorty." The giant turtle snapped causing Donatello to backpedal away to a less occupied section of the lab.

"Nuh uh dude," Michelangelo launched at Raphael's carapace forcing his elder brother to wobble forward into the new Raphael's line of sight, "Meet your dimensional duplicate!"

The smaller Raphael tried to keep his cool in front of his replica, but it wasn't easy. His brain kept seizing up just by looking at the guy. How come he was so freaking big?! Holy shell. He probably had 300 pounds on him easy. Not to mention his biceps were wider than April's – his April's – actually probably both Aprils' – waists. His green eyes skirted over each scale as fast as they could before finally meeting up with two golden orbs. Emerald and amber held for a moment before the undoubtedly older Raphael grunted, "Hmph. Bit of a pipsqueak aren'cha?"

The smaller Raphael bristled, "At least I'm not on steroids!"

Amber eyes narrowed, "You want to say that again?"

"Enough!" Suddenly the older April had both of her hands pressed firmly onto her Raphael's plastron, "Can't you be nice for two minutes?"

All the teenagers in the room felt their jaws drop as the large turtle before them practically deflated in front of them under April's touch, even going as far as to sheath his sai under her stare. Emerald-eyed Raphael's spine stiffened slightly when he saw this new Raphael then wrap one hand around the woman's wrist in what was undoubtedly not a platonic gesture by any means. Apparently he was not the only one who noticed, "Wait one second," Everyone redirected their attention to Donatello, "Are you two _a couple_?!"

Amber-eyed Raphael tightened his hold to bring her tight to his side, while she placed her hands lovingly on his shell. However, before her boyfriend could spit out around snarky remark, the young woman cut him off, "Yes we are. Why?" Her blue eyes jumped onto the younger April and Raphael, "Are you two not?"

Raphael was sure his face looked like the Fourth of July, it was burning so badly. Apparently April was little better off for her own cheeks were so red it was impossible to differentiate where her hairline met her skin. The raucous laughter that unleashed from the four other teens did not help, especially from two individuals in particular. Casey was slapping his thigh guffawing, "Raph, a romantic?"

Donatello was practically bent over double, "Can you imagine? Instead of chocolates he'd give out punches!"

"And I thought the girl was supposed to be the moody one in the relationship," Casey jeered back.

The smaller Raphael wanted to vanish on the spot. His gut was curling and twisting into sickening knots under their teasing; he didn't even dare make eye contact with the silent April from his world. Meanwhile, their dimensional guests were frowning deeply at the chaos that adult April had accidently ensued. More than equally unimpressed as his girlfriend was but also at the obvious effect it was having on his dimensional double, Raphael released her to stride forward and grab Casey by the hoodie and Donatello by the back of the shell. Lifting them several feet up he snarled, "Listen you little puss pockets, unless you want me to count each of your funny bones with my fists I suggest you shut it."

Leonardo and Michelangelo had fallen silent the instant the goliath Raphael had begun to move, but were now joined by a petrified Donatello and Casey. All the two could do was nod mutely at their captor before Raphael sneered and dropped them onto their butts, "Glad we have an understanding."

Older April shook her head and sighed before looking in Leonardo's direction, "I'm assuming you must be Leonardo then?"

"Uh," The blue-banded turtle eyed the foreign Raphael warily, "Yes ma'am."

"April is fine," She smiled at him encouragingly.

An orange and green bullet then flew forward to shake her hand, "And I'm Michelangelo! And those two your Raphael just totalled are Casey and Donatello!"

The larger Raphael smirked down at Donatello, "So you're the brainiac huh?"

Donatello nodded shakily, "Y-yes."

"Figured out how to get us home yet?" He quirked an eye ridge expectantly as he folded his massive arms across his plastron.

"Uh…" The addressed turtle sunk into his shell slightly, "No…?"

"Figures." Raphael turned to his April, "Looks like we're stuck here for a bit Red."

"But I call her-" Casey began to complain before Donatello kicked him in the shin hissing, "Hush it puck head."

"Hmph." Casey pulled himself up, "This is getting too weird, I'll see you later dudes."

As Casey skated out of lab, Master Splinter entered, "What is all the commotion…" He took one look at their guests before banging his cane on the floor, "Boys! Dojo, now!"

The four young turtles scuttled by while the two April's and new Raphael remained where they stood. The large mutant particularly seemed at a loss as to what to do. Splinter examined the large turtle, "You are Raphael?"

"Uh," Said Raphael rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah. I guess you're Master Splinter?"

"Yes." Splinter tilted his head to look at his "son" in the eyes, "Seeing as you may be a guest of ours for a while, would you-" He nodded respectfully in April's direction, "Both of you be interested in accompanying us?"

"Sure." Raphael shrugged two massive shoulders, "Can't get any weirder."

* * *

Soon enough, Splinter found himself kneeling in front of all five turtles while the two Aprils knelt respectfully at the edge of the dojo. April had already completed her morning training, but the turtles still had the afternoon ahead of them. The four turtles were arranged descending in age and Michelangelo was more than enthralled to be sitting next to the behemoth beside him, "Dude, _how much do you weigh?_ "

The larger Raphael glanced at the vibrating turtle beside him, "I don't know six – seven hundred pounds?"

"Whoa… You know how much pizza that is?"

"Uh…"

"More than twenty bucks worth that's for sure, bro! Wait… If you're Raphael from another dimension does that still mean you're my bro? Cause it would be way cool if you were!"

"Uh…"

"Oh! What's the Michelangelo from you're world like? Is he cool? I bet he's super cool!"

"Michelangelo!" Splinter frowned over in his youngest son's direction, "Please do not be a pest." The rat turned to the rest of his pupils, "Now then, I would like an explanation for our guests' appearance."

After Donatello regaled his Sensei of what had occurred, Splinter stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Very well. Since it appears only you can rebuild a portal to their dimension you are excused from this afternoon's training session, Donatello."

"Hai Sensei," Donatello bowed before rising to exit the dojo.

"What about us Sensei?" Leonardo questioned from the end.

"You, Leonardo, will spar with Michelangelo, and Raphael shall spar with our guest."

Raphael's jaw unhinged while his larger version rose along with his other two siblings, "Fine with me."

At the sound of his opponent cracking his knuckles, Raphael turned pleading eyes on his father, "But Sensei… He's like double my size! He'll crush me!"

Master Splinter rose, "This is a great opportunity for you Raphael. After all, how many of us are given the chance to duel with themselves? Besides, how do you think Michelangelo feels when he is paired against you?"

"Yeah bro!" Michelangelo piped from his and Leonardo's side of the room, "You squashed me into the mats just this morning."

"B-But that's different!" Raphael protested as he stood.

"Stop whining pipsqueak," Suddenly Raphael found himself in his giant version's shadow, "At least you got the home advantage."

The smaller turtle tried to hide his gulp, "Yeah great…"

The taller Raphael threw the first blow, which the smaller dodged fairly easily. Quickly, it became apparent that although his opponent was stacked in the strength department, Raphael's smaller size at least gave him a speed advantage. The only problem was, it would probably only take one good hit from this guy to knock him out and that meant Raphael had to take out his dimensional doppelganger before then, which apparently was about as easy as taking out a tank. Every blow he managed to land felt like it hurt him more than it did his massive opponent. The smaller red-clad turtle did not feel much better when he sent a kick to the back of Raphael's knee, which would have made any normal opponent lose strength in the leg, at least temporarily, but did nothing to the green colossus. The larger chuckled, "Did I mention I'm bulletproof?"

"Why am I not surprised?" The green-eyed turtle grumbled as he narrowly dodged the back-kick that came from the leg he should have been able to disable.

"So how'd you get the lightning-shaped scar? You trying to pay tribute to that wizard kid?"

The smaller Raphael snapped back, "What about you? Why are you lugging sunglasses around? Not like you can use them in the sewers."

Meanwhile, the two Aprils were sitting side-by-side watching the battle unfold. Michelangelo had lost to Leonardo early due to his constant lack of focus in favour of watching the newcomer duke it out with his brother. The younger April was slightly nervous for her Raphael, "Uh… Exactly how strong is your Raph?"

"Hmm?" The woman dragged her attention from the match, "Pretty strong. Not sure what he's at on the bench press, but he can throw shipping containers if that helps put it into perspective."

"S-shipping containers?!" April's eyes widened, "If he lands a punch our Raph is toast!"

"Relax," The elder placed a hand over the teen's, "Raph wouldn't hit anyone with his full strength unless they deserved it…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well usually. Unless he's really pissed then there's no hope, but don't worry!" She waved her hands in placation, "He's nowhere near that!"

Mildly relieved by the woman's words, April relaxed slightly, "Guess that means they're both hotheads."

"Yours too?"

"Oh yeah." The younger laughed, "Our Raph is a force to be reckoned with when he's mad, that's for sure."

"Mine too." The elder sighed, "but that passion is why I love him."

At the younger's silence, the new April turned to her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's cool," the girl waved her off, "You shouldn't feel ashamed for how you feel about someone!"

"That's not what I meant." The elder's voice had become serious, "I meant earlier when I asked if you and your Raphael were…"

"Dating?" April felt her cheeks blazing again and tried to mask it with laughter, "Don't be silly! Me and Raph? There's no way that could ever happen! Not in a million years!"

"He likes you too you know."

"What?"

Young azure eyes met wise sapphire. "If there's one thing I know, it's how my Raphael works. I know they're not the same person, but watching him from here…" The elder turned back to the match, "You can easily tell they're a lot alike. Besides, you weren't the only one turning crimson earlier."

"No way…" April shook her head but despite her reservations she still had to ask, "Do you really think so? That he likes me?"

Yet, before she could answer a loud smack was heard and one instant the mat in front of them was empty and the next it was full of a young Raphael as he slid to a halt after taking a hard kick to the plastron. Raphael laid on the back of his shell for a moment as the two Aprils leaned forward in concern. However, the second his green eyes met their blue, all signs of disorientation were gone. Wide-eyed, he suddenly sprang up and fled from the dojo. "Shit," Raphael the victor strode over to where his smaller counterpart had laid only a moment before, "That kick landed harder than I thought."

"Congratulations on your victory Raphael," Master Splinter appeared at his side, "But you should know even the strongest of warriors must know when to temper their strength."

"Hai Sensei," Even when he bowed, this Raphael towered over the rat. Leonardo and Michelangelo left the dojo first, but the girls lingered when the last turtle turned back to Splinter, "He'll be okay though right?"

Master Splinter nodded, "Physically he is fine, but his pride has been wounded."

That surprised the larger, "But I'm twice the size of him! Not to mention I'm pretty sure I've got more than a few years on him. He can't be that upset about losing to me."

"Except he didn't see you when he lost, Raph."

Amber eyes turned to familiar blue while they made contact, the elder April gestured with her eyes to the small red-head who was now almost out of the dojo. Seeing the remnant blush on the side of the young girl's face made Raphael pinch the fabric between his eyes, "Aw cripes."

"Being gentle with emotional strength is part of this lesson too, Raphael." Splinter gave a slight smile before excusing himself to his own chambers.

Raphael turned back to April, "Seriously?"

April folded her arms sternly, "Seriously."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Raphael left the dojo and followed the teens to where they had gathered around the television. Aiming himself at the young girl, he walked over to where she sat before leaning over her, "Hey."

The red-head jumped slightly when she found herself so close to the large reptile, "Uh hi?"

"Where did Raphael go?"

"Probably his room, why?"

Choosing to ignore her question he continued, "Where is it?"

April pointed towards the bedrooms, "First door on the right."

"Thanks." He grunted before storming off in said direction.

When the older female plopped herself down on the couch beside her duplicate, the younger asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing," The elder smiled to herself while April glanced back at Raphael's departing shell in confusion.

* * *

Raphael was laying on his carapace staring at the ceiling wondering when this day would finally be over when he heard a loud rap at his door. In no mood for his little brother's stupidity, he shouted, "Get lost Mikey!"

In response, the door flung open to admit the giant turtle who was the reason his chest now ached. Raphael slammed the door closed before leaning his shell on it. Irked that his own privacy had been so blatantly ignored, the younger turtle sat up, "What do you want?"

"Just want to talk."

"You already crushed my shell into the dust. Isn't that enough?"

The standing turtle grunted, "Not my fault you're a pipsqueak."

"Is that why you're here? To remind me?" The smaller glowered from the bed.

"Stop being a pain in the ass, twerp."

"No one's stopping you from leaving, Hulk."

When the giant turtle strode over to the bed, Raphael thought he was really done for now. Instead, his guest sank onto the bed beside him. Raphael didn't like the ominous creak the frame made with the added weight, and silently prayed it wouldn't collapse. "You okay?"

Surprised by the larger's question Raphael snapped, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I just kicked your ass in front of your girlfriend."

He immediately retorted, "She's not my girlfriend!"

The smaller Raphael had to admit he was not expecting the softer tone this version of him could muster, "Doesn't mean you don't want her to be."

Still, that didn't mean he was off the defensive yet, "Look buddy, just because you and your April hooked up doesn't mean every other Raphael and April in the universe want to!"

The elder chuckled, ""Every other?" How many of us can there be?"

"Hell if I know," The green-eyed turtle grumbled. "But I know it's one too many."

"The feeling's mutual pipsqueak." The larger Raphael's tone lowered once more, "Don't care much about the other Raphael's and April's though, nor should you. Just got to worry about you and your April."

"There is no me and my April." Raphael countered flatly.

"Not yet," Amber eyes landed on green, "Doesn't mean there couldn't be."

"Yeah right." The younger huffed. Suddenly the huge turtle laughed and Raphael grumbled, "What's so funny?"

Folding his massive arms behind his head, Raphael leaned back and smirked, "That's the same thing I used to think. Still can't fucking believe it."

The smaller adjusted his feet awkwardly for a moment before muttering, "How did you manage it?"

"There's no big secret." The elder sighed before landing his intense gaze onto his equally intense counterpart, "I just told her."

"And…" Emerald eyes could not disguise their curiosity, "She said yes?"

Raphael smiled around his toothpick, "She said yes."

* * *

 **A/N And that's where it ends. Also yes, Donatello fixed the portal and sent 2k14 Raph and April back home. I just didn't feel like writing a paragraph about it lol.**


	2. Day 2: Hurt

Raphril Week – Day 2: Hurt

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence. 2k12 Raphril time!**

* * *

She would be waking for school in just over an hour - or she would have been if she hadn't been jostled from the sweet hold of subconsciousness right at that very instant. The sky beyond her windowsill still bore the intangible indigo of night, but all that would change soon enough. The impending promise of dawn was hardly her present concern. Instead, the here and now of his bulk nestled firmly in the window's frame enraptured all of her attention.

After managing to detach her gaze from his form, her first new target was her alarm clock. The neon green would've been eerie in the poor light if not for the endless days glaring at it when it insisted on dragging her from slumber. Narrowing her eyelids, grimy with the tacky dusting of sleep's touch, she slowly reoriented herself to her nocturnal guest.

Crouching on unfathomably strong legs – his thighs sturdily resting on his calves – he balanced in what any stranger would interpret as precarious grace. April knew he would never fall. Yet, when her irises finally cascaded onto his face, she knew something was wrong. The dimness paired with her weak human eyes masked the colour of the cloth capturing his own, but she knew it was him. Even in the shadow of the moonlight colliding into his shell, she could see the worn-yet-soft fabric's tattered edges and jagged tails. That mask he bore day in and day out with nothing shy of well-deserved pride. It was almost akin to his very identity, but April would always recognize him even without the crimson article that grasped firmly onto his emerald scales.

Often his large-yet-dexterous fingers would subtly support his frame, but tonight they held another charge. Wide palms were linked by a tiny mass. April was not sure what it was, but the anxious expression that twisted his mask into a mountain of ridges had her almost instinctively abandon her last cantankerous, sleep-lusting thoughts.

"Raphael, what's wrong?"

The darkness itself muffled his movements and even the sirens of the city beyond. Now, her world solely revolved around the turtle before her and his accomplice of palpable worry. April sat up to meet him at her bedside, "I don't know what else to do. I've tried everything."

It only took her a moment to realize he was referring to the delicate bundle in his hands. A ragged dishtowel wrapped his cargo, but the pink feet and grey feathers betrayed the cozy's camouflage. Catching his gaze for permission, Raphael nodded before April peeled back the cloth.

Inside was a pigeon.

It was four AM and Raphael had brought her a pigeon – a tiny baby pigeon. Well, a not-as-young-as-to-be-blind blob of pink flesh, but young enough to still be partially covered in soft downy fluff in the areas where the adult feathers had yet to bud.

However, even if it was just a baby, it was still a pigeon and in her room at four in the morning. "Raph, why-" she began to protest when she halted seeing the reason for his concern. The bird was obviously struggling to breathe, "Is there something in its mouth?"

April tilted her head slightly to get a better view as Raphael responded, "Yeah. I tried to get it out, but I can't do it on my own."

Now noticing the bird's stressful panting, April pulled herself out of bed to hit the lights, "How long has it been like this?"

"Not long!" Raphael bristled, "You think I'd leave it like this?!"

Her shoulders tightened in annoyance, "Cool it Raph. I'm not accusing you of anything. It was just a question."

A question that didn't help much. April knew nothing about pigeons let alone pigeon first-aid. "Why me and not Donnie?"

Raphael deflated slightly and shifted his feet while he continued to cradle his charge. "I figured you wouldn't call me an idiot for trying to help it," he huffed flatly – _almost_ disguising his worry.

He clutched desperately to the bird in his hands – as though his very fingers could keep its soul within its body for just a little while longer. Eyes of deep malachite turned up to face her, silently urging April to comprehend. Slowly, understanding dribbled into her mind.

Pigeons were pests and surely one less in the world wouldn't it be a bad thing. Right? Donatello would agree. There are millions of others like it in the city; so why waste the time helping something… Something nobody wants?

April watched the quivering pile of feathers. No. Mentally she berated herself, she couldn't leave this little guy to continue suffering like this. Either they fixed it or they ended it, but they needed to deal with it quickly before the bird was forced to endure a long insidious death by suffocation.

"Well then," April spun towards her monitor, "If we're going to help this little guy, we're going to have to try and figure out how we can help him."

"It's called a canker." The red-head stilled in surprise, "It's a mass formed by some kind of parasite. I told you, I tried to remove it, but I couldn't hold it well enough to jam forceps back there. And…" He could no longer hold her gaze, "And my fingers are too big to dig it out."

As a bitter flash of self-hatred swept over Raphael's face April placed her hand on his bicep. "I think most fingers are too big to fit in there," she soothed gently. "Come on, I have tweezers in the bathroom we can use."

Soon enough April found herself holding the chick, prying its beak open. Raphael, with years of dexterity earned through his mastery of the sai, went to work removing the smelly, cheese-coloured mass. Finally, after considerable cajoling and the occasional curse, a sickly-wet tearing noise was heard before Raphael swiftly removed the lump with the victorious grin on his face, "GOT IT!"

All attention immediately flitted to their little charge who all too eagerly took its first real breath in hours. They did not have the drug needed to cure the infection permanently, but April assured Raphael as she ushered him and the chick back to her bedroom that she would work her magic on Donatello to get what was needed. Closing the door, April sighed sullenly at both her clock and the brightening horizon. There was no point in going back to bed when she had to be awake in half-an-hour. Besides, she doubted she would be able to sleep with such recent events on her mind.

"Hey." April turned her head back to the turtle who oddly enough had not immediately retreated to the fire escape. Instead, he had done the opposite: he was so close that she could _really_ see his scales.

April had always written Raphael off as just being pure emerald green, but he really wasn't. His colour shifted from various shades: darker near his cheeks, lighter at his neck, and dappled on his shoulders. He even had the occasional brown scale that gave him the illusion of having freckles. The tips of her fingers tingled with the sudden urge to brush them over his scales. Such an impulse jettisoned her pulse into a new level of speed and the shock left a crackling of electricity between her nerves.

The warmth that had been gradually building around her abruptly released when he stepped back, "Thanks for your help."

"No problem Raph." April wondered if the slight frown he now wore meant that maybe she had not imagined what had just transpired between them. She could practically feel the goose bumps from the sudden absence of his heat, "Any time."

He gave a slight nod and just like that he vanished into the dawn sky, leaving April to lean on her window to watch the city gradually bathe in rippling golden sunlight. She did not know why, but despite the warming glow of daytime's starlight, April felt a strange cold hollowness within her untie. That morning, she and the infant pigeon shared mutual comradery as they both wondered why they were hurting inside.


	3. Day 3: Sweet

Raphril Week – Day 3: Sweet

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence. Now some 2k14 :D**

Raphael was beginning to sense a trend. At first he found it in the typical spots: the pantry, desk drawers, and kitchen cupboards, but as he became more familiar with what was essentially his home-away-from-home, new and stranger locations seemed just as likely to hold the stuff as the others. Like the butter compartment in the fridge – who put chocolate in there? Apparently the same person who felt the need to put it beside the towels in the linen closet. Then there was a time he found it in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Literally: M&M's right beside the toothpaste. It was the very nightmare of dentists everywhere.

Oh, and did he mention even the smallest hunk of that stuff left him confined to puking into the porcelain throne for the rest of the night?

The evidence was overwhelming: his girlfriend was a chocoholic. So it was really not all that surprising that her sweet tooth would eventually catch up with her. When he arrived at April's apartment one evening to see her utterly sulking on the loveseat at the bag before her on the coffee table, Raphael knew that day had come. Still, he was no longer a novice in the dating game, and it was from that experience he knew to never make any assumptions. Especially when it came to April and her chocolate.

After easing the window down behind him, he found his place beside her on the couch. Laying his arm across the top just over her shoulders he inquired as gently as he dared, "You doing okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" April glared venomously up into his amber eyes.

Oh Shit. It was worse than he thought. Raphael tried to take as deep breath as he could without being too obvious about it, "Apparently not."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Cripes. It was like trying to talk with a porcupine. Fuck it, if he was going to get stung anyway he may as well go down in a blaze of glory, "Hey, here's an idea: why don't you stop yelling at me for two seconds and tell me what the hell is wrong."

"I'm not yelling at you!" April practically spat. Raphael folded his arms across his plastron sardonically quirking an eye ridge at her. After a moment of shooting daggers at each other, April finally relinquished, "Okay… Maybe I was yelling a little…"

"Glad we're on the same page with that at least." He nodded at the bag, "I'm still looking for an answer as to what got you so pissed off in the first place."

"I'm not pissed!"

Raphael snorted at that, "Are we gonna run around in circles all night O'Neil or are you just gonna spit it out?"

"Fine!" She turned her head to scorch burn marks into the carpet, "If you really must know, when I was at the dentist today, not only was I informed that I have three cavities, but I have been essentially banned from any and all candy including chocolate."

Admittedly, as a giant mutant turtle Raphael had never been given the leisure of the true dental experience, but over the years Donatello had learned enough to be essentially their ad hoc dentist. Between his geeky younger brother and Master Splinter's ever vigilant presence when they brushed their teeth as children, Raphael felt he at least had a decent idea of what humans like April experienced when they went for an oral checkup. Mind, he never had much of the thing for sweets, which meant unlike April and Michelangelo, cavities had never been an issue for him. "You do eat a lot of the stuff."

April's back abruptly stiffened before she jumped from the couch, "Thanks for pointing that out Raph. After all, the dentist would never tell me to cut back if I didn't eat a lot of the stuff!"

Quickly losing patience for this game, Raphael stood up to glower down at her, "Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it?!"

"I don't know! Maybe just try to act like you're on my side for once?"

"I am on your side! I'm always on your fucking side!"

Her voice lashed back at him, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was such an inconvenience for you!"

"I didn't say that!" He growled.

"Maybe. But you are thinking it. Look, I just spent the last hour getting reamed out by my dentist, the last thing I need is for my boyfriend to bask in his stupid self-righteousness. I already know I'm probably going to give myself diabetes or something equally awful. Don't you think I don't notice the looks you give me when you find one of my stashes? Why do you think I hide it? My boyfriend is a fucking ninja! Then, not only has he spent his life gaining physical mastery over his body, but he also is beyond jacked. Fuck Raph, you can lift freaking shipping containers and I can barely do a chin up! Do you really think I feel proud every time I pull out a Snickers bar?" With tears in her eyes she spun away, "Just forget it."

Raphael just stared at her blankly as she began to busy herself in the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

What the heck? Did April just say what he thought she said? Was she really self-conscious of herself around him? Him. The giant mutant turtle. The one who couldn't go out in public. Hell, if anyone got shame it was him.

He followed her to the kitchen. Her back was turned and her hands were in the sudsy dishwater. Approaching her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her clavicle before brushing a kiss to her temple. "April, I'm the last person you should be jealous of."

"That's not true Raphael." She murmured, "You're kind, loving, loyal, passionate, driven, courageous, and strong. You're the strongest person I know."

"I could say the same thing about you." He chuckled. "Still, you should know I don't judge you about what chocolate stashes you have around here. The reason that I always look at you and smirk is because I find it freaking hilarious and uh… kind of adorable."

She wiggled in his arms to look up at him properly, "You do?"

"I do." He planted another soft kiss on her forehead, "And although I would prefer you didn't eat enough sugar to get diabetes, I would never judge you for it."

"So you don't care if I'm not ripped to the nines like you?"

"April," Raphael nuzzled her hair, "All I care about is that you're healthy and happy. If gaining some muscle fits the bill then go for it, but I would never be upset with you if you didn't. Working out, lifting weights, staying strong – those things are important to me because it gives me the ability to protect the ones I love. Plus, we both know my temper would be out of control if I didn't have some way to burn it off. Still, just because it's my thing doesn't mean it has to be yours."

She gave a soft giggle, "Which is probably a good thing since I don't think I'll ever be able to lift a shipping container."

He snorted, "Don't worry, I can live without that." Before he met her lips and the chocolate was soon forgotten.


	4. Day 4: Date Night

Raphril Week – Day 4: Date Night

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence. And back to 2k12 we go!**

"Hey Jones! I was sitting there!"

"Too bad Donatello, you got up so the space was free."

"I got up to get a soda from the fridge! I didn't even leave the room!"

"What can I say? You snooze you lose."

April groaned at the bickering teens before her. It was Friday night, and the group of them had settled on playing board games. In particular, Leonardo and Michelangelo had practically begged to play "Mazes and Mutants." So here they were, at the kitchen table pausing the game while Casey Jones and Donatello fought for April's attention. Apparently, the fight to sit next to her had yet to be over even though they had just had the same argument half-an-hour ago.

Admittedly, April could have avoided the whole thing by sitting with either side of her free, but all she wanted was to sit next to Raphael – the true object of her affections for months. Neither had said anything to the other, but April was almost positive something was there. The way his green eyes would immediately flicker and remain just a bit too long on her when she entered a room. That tiny little spark of warmth she felt when their hands brushed over the simplest things like passing the butter. Not to mention how her heart raced just at the thought of being so daring as to sit next to him tonight. Mind, now that she stopped to think about it, the current argument could be evaded just by Raphael moving, but April didn't see him even contemplate the idea. Instead he seemed oddly transfixed on the tabletop as though hoping said obvious solution wouldn't be presented.

April leaned on her hand, "This is getting ridiculous."

"Know what we should do?" Michelangelo perked up ignoring the arguing teens in the background, "Go in the sewers for some serious LARPing!"

"LARPing?" April frowned in confusion.

Raphael groaned next to her, "Live Action Role Play and there is no way we're doing that! You remember the last time!"

"Oh come on Raph," Leonardo was already pulling back from the table, "You're just put off because Martin turned you into a turkey."

"I'm not put off," Raphael grumbled, "I just think it's stupid."

"Well it beats listening to these dorks arguing over who sits next to me all night." April mimicked Leonardo's action, rising from her chair.

"Oh!" Michelangelo bounced up, "Think if we call Sir Malachi he can hook us up with another rad dungeon maze?"

Suddenly a huge puff of shimmering purple-grey smoke erupted above the table. As the sparkly cloud dissipated, a tiny one-legged bird mutant came into view, "You summoned me?"

"Oh lord…" Raphael pinched the red fabric between his eyes, "Not this again."

April pitied the turtle beside her with a grin before grabbing at his hand to drag him up, "Come on Raph, it won't be that bad."

Surprised by the small warm hands surrounding his own large green, Raphael stood despite himself, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Finally Casey and Donatello stopped their arguing to divert their attention to the bird, "From my scrying I have heard word that once more you seek to bravely adventure forth into my realm of vast enchantments. So I have come to gather you proud warriors to test your skills once more."

"Whoa…" Casey pulled his hockey mask over his eyes, "You mean you can actually send us to a real dungeon to fight real monsters?"

"It's actually just an illusion Martin constructs from our mind's memories." Donatello corrected.

"For an illusion it was pretty good though wasn't it?" Martin retorted.

"Yeah. Great, if you like being turned into a Thanksgiving mascot." Raphael huffed.

"Well you did question my power!" Sir Malachi waved his staff ominously, "Do you still?"

"If I have to play this game you can be the best magical bird in the world if it means me not getting turned into something ridiculous." Raphael's mouth was a thin line as he folded his arms across his plastron.

"Thou wish has been taken into account thy noble Raphael," Sir Malachi responded obviously pleased to have won over the cantankerous turtle, "By my word I guarantee no uncool transformations will occur to thee."

"Whoop-de-do" Raphael sighed, "Can we just get this over with now?"

"Indeed," Sir Malachi directed his attention to the others, "Are you all prepared for your adventure to begin?"

"What do you say guys?" Leonardo was obviously brimming with excitement where he stood, "You ready to get this show on the road?"

"Shell yeah!" Michelangelo punched a fist into the air.

"Casey Jones was born ready!"

Donatello glared at the hockey-playing vigilante before responding, "Sure why not. As long as April doesn't get partnered with Casey, I'm game."

"Who says she has to be with you, camel-breath?" Casey faced-off once more with Donatello.

"I did. What? Does that jockstrap shield your hearing too?"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" Sir Malachi froze the two fighting teens where they stood. "I see this shall indeed be an interesting quest for already two of your party have chosen their desired prize."

"Hey Bird Brain, I am no one's prize!" April snapped.

"I duly note that fair maiden. I only meant to state what is clearly in their minds," He gestured to Casey and Donatello who still angrily glared at each other. "It occurs to me that you all have different interests. Both Leonardo and Michelangelo seek the thrill of adventure while both Casey Jones and Donatello seek to outdo the other believing with it will come victory. Yet, I wonder," He inspected Raphael and April closely, "What is it you desire most?"

April glanced quickly at Raphael who glanced quickly back at her in return. When both simultaneously averted their gazes, Sir Malachi nodded knowingly, "Ah I see. Well then, although I cannot directly grant your wish, perhaps I can at least give you the option of pursuing it." He then lifted his wings high into the air, "With that in mind I beg you ado brave adventurers, but do not fret, I will see you soon!"

Then, in another cloud of smoke, the pudgy mutant vanished. The six friends looked at each other while Michelangelo questioned, "What? Is that it? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Last time Sir Malachi didn't begin until we got into the sewers. Maybe we should gear up and then head out?" Leonardo turned to exit the kitchen with Michelangelo, Donatello, and Casey in tow.

Raphael merely plopped down onto his chair glaring at their backs from the curtain's slits. April paused at the threshold, "Aren't you coming Raph?"

"No way am I wearing that stupid get-up. They can make me play and they can make me be nice to Feather Butt, but I ain't looking like a dork while doing it."

"Oh don't be such a grump Raph," April wandering back to where he sat, "I'm sure it'll be fun if you let go a little. Would it help if we changed your character?"

He snorted, "Hardly. The only cool things worth being in these games are the monsters and those aren't an option."

April picked up a black dragon miniature, "What? So you can't be my cleric's pet?"

"Pretty sure Leo would say clerics can't have pets let alone dragons."

"Ah ah ah…" Raphael and April immediately spun around to see Sir Malachi standing on the counter by the kitchen sink, "But it is not Leonardo who is this dungeon's master, I am! I think your brothers and human friend will be in for quite a surprise when next they see you!"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Raphael stalked towards the bird, but before he could reach him both April and the turtle were engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Between coughs Raphael called, "April?"

Then all went black.

 _"Raph!"_

 _"Raph."_

 _"Raphael…"_

When he awoke he had a splitting headache. Blearily he opened his eyes to find himself in an all-too-familiar room. His words quietly exhaled from him, "No… Not this place…"

All around him were mountains of gold, piles of jewels, and rivers of silver. It was an utter cornucopia of any and all things a well-designed treasure trove would have. Especially if one was guarded by a dragon. Tensing his limbs while holding his breath, Raphael's green eyes whipped around the area for any sign of the giant monstrous Leatherhead he knew inhabited this room. The turtles had fought the creature Sir Malachi had constructed from their memories last time they met, and if they were here, surely Dragon Leatherhead was not far behind.

Still he heard no movement, but that did not mean he heard nothing. From far above, he could hear someone shouting. He hadn't noticed it the first time they were there, but now that he examined the ceiling, he realized there were multiple bridges leading from one side of the room to the other. It was from there he heard her voice, almost crying in its panic, "Raph-Raphael, where are you?! Oh god please be okay!"

His heart skittered in his chest at the sound of her voice and her concern, but then he tensed. If he heard her, chances were Dragon Leatherhead had too, which meant he needed to get to April before she was imprisoned – again. He could do this. All he needed to do was get up there, grab April, and get her to safety all before getting eaten.

No problem. Totally doable. Well hopefully.

First he needed to get his butt off the concrete. He began to pull himself up, but as he rose to have a better look around, Raphael decidedly knew something was off. First of all, if he remembered correctly – which he was pretty sure he did due to the traumatic events of being turned into a turkey – this room used to be a lot bigger. "Raphael?"

He shook his head at April's voice. No time to wonder why Sir Malachi had downsized his dungeon. He needed to get to April before Dragon Leatherhead showed up. He hadn't seen any sight of him yet amongst the piles of golden debris, but it didn't mean he wasn't there. Still, once he was fully standing, Raphael could not deny he found it rather odd that he was now almost as high as the ceiling.

He didn't ponder it long though because at the sound of a sharp inhalation to his left, he whipped his head to see April crouching against the bridge's railing staring in his direction in wide-eyed horror. A shiver of cold ran through his spine as he quickly turned around internally preparing to duke it out with a giant Leatherhead, but – no one was there.

Confused, Raphael turned back to still see April quivering in the same spot. Maybe she was seeing something different from him like that one time they came across those mutant mushrooms? Raphael went to grab her shoulder, but then she suddenly seemed to regain herself and whipped out her tessen. In a flash, she sliced in his hand's direction. Pulling it away just in time so that he would only get a nick, Raphael cursed, "April?! What the hell?"

That made her freeze on the spot, "R-Raph?"

"Who else would I be?" he snapped.

Her eyes were still wide as saucers, "Um… You uh… Don't look the same."

"Oh shit." Raphael immediately went to feel his face, "That bird idiot totally turned me back into a turkey, didn't he?"

Yet as he felt scales under his fingertips, April shook her head, "No… You're definitely not a turkey."

"Then what…?" Raphael pulled his hands away and with both them and April in view, a horrible dawning realization struck him, "Oh no…" He stared down and actually looked at his plastron and feet, before turning his head around to look at his back, "Oh no no no… This cannot be happening!"

But it was. Emerging from his butt was clearly a long dark green tail and arising from his shell were two enormous green and red wings. He also had red claws on his feet and hands and was all too aware of his height difference. "HE TURNED ME INTO A DRAGON?!" Raphael cried causing April to curl up into an even smaller ball where she sat.

Suddenly yet another puff of smoke burst forth beside April. Raphael narrowed his eyes down at the now very tiny bird mutant, "Indeed. Behold Raphael! You are now the most powerful monster in all the maze! In order to leave the dungeon, your brothers and Casey must confront you just as you must confront them! Who wins will be determined by the battle's outcome."

"WHAT?!" Raphael roared in rage, "I DON'T WANT TO BE A DRAGON!"

"That's not what you said earlier," Martin huffed, "Make up your mind already. Not that it matters though, the game has begun and your role is set."

"Wait…" April uncurled herself slightly, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Ah yes, the beautiful maiden," Sir Malachi bowed in respect, "That is part of the puzzle. If Raphael is to win, you must win as well. Only you know what that means."

"I don't know what any of that means!" April cried.

"Well then. You and dragon-boy have your work cut out for you. Until we meet again!" And with that Sir Malachi puffed away once more.

"That little son-of-a-sewer-squid, I swear when I get my hands on him…" Raphael growled.

"Hey, look on the bright side," April stood onto shaky feet, "At least you're not a turkey."

"Hmph." Raphael glared down at her, "Better than being a damsel in distress."

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" The red-head snapped.

"You sure about that O'Neil?"

"I am not!" She huffed, "Now are you going to quit being a dork or are you going to get me down from here?"

"Excuse me?" The dragon-turtle smirked at her, "Last time I checked, you're in _my_ treasure room, which means you're _my_ prisoner. So you don't get to call the shots."

"Says who?" She folded her arms in defiance across her chest.

"Uh," he rolled his eyes, "The giant dragon in front of you."

"Who's also been my friend for over two years, you turd!"

"Hey, if you're going to keep calling me names you can stay up there all night, _princess_."

Raphael began to lower himself to the ground as she called, "Fine! Who needs you!? I can get down myself."

He snorted as he dug at the gold attempting to make a suitable spot to lie down, "Good luck with that."

"I don't need your luck! I can make my own!"

"Uh huh." Raphael arranged himself so that he could watch her. Unsurprisingly, she tried the doors first, which unsurprisingly were locked. He held back a laugh as she glared at the wood of the second door before leaning over a railing. Undoubtedly, she was looking for a suitable spot to scale down, "How's it going up there?" He called nonchalantly, while still maintaining a close eye on her slender form.

"Great!" She shouted back in a falsely cheery voice, "Just thinking of the best way to impress you the most with my mad skills."

"Right…" Raphael did not like how she was eyeing that one pillar, "You better not break anything."

"What? Already protective of your treasure trove?"

"That's not what I meant." He said flatly, "Seriously, I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"And what do you know?" She pulled herself over the railing and Raphael moved onto his haunches.

"A life-time's worth of Ninjutsu? Trust me, that marble's too slick. You won't be able to get a strong enough grip on it."

"I'm doing just fine." She moved one foot over from its perch on the bridge, "Quit being such a worrywart."

His brow furrowed as she adjusted herself in preparation to move her other foot onto the precarious marble pillar, "I'm not worrying. I'm just stating the obvious and you should go back on the bridge before you fall and break your neck."

"So negative." She began to climb over, "Look I'm-"

Raphael knew it was coming and had moved in preparation. The moment April lost her grip and began to fall, Raphael was there to catch her in his monstrous hand. Lowering his hunches to the ground he lifted her up near his face, "Told you so."

"That you did." April stretched her legs out across his palm, "But guess who still got down?"

"With my help!" He snapped.

"Yep, that's what I was counting on." April smiled coyly.

"You mean you planned that," Raphael narrowed his eyes, "You just assumed I would catch you."

Her smile widened, "Yep. Didn't expect you to sound so worried though."

His face was burning and suddenly he was dumping her on top of a pile of golden crap. Raphael then laid down facing away from her.

"Raph?"

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore her. Maybe if he was lucky she would just go away and Martin would give the whole thing up and put him back to normal.

"Raph?"

He heard her slide down the pile of treasure and felt her collide with his massive side when she couldn't slow down in time. Still he refused to acknowledge her.

"Come on Raphael, please come out."

He listened as she walked around him and knew when she stopped that she was right in front of his face. He kept his eyes closed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Him scared? Never! Okay well maybe… Fine she was right, but so what if he had been scared? Anybody would have been scared to see her dangling in the air like that. It didn't mean anything. This day was turning out to be a real drag. He should have just stayed in bed.

"Hey," He felt her impossibly tiny hand land on his cheek, and despite himself, his green eyes creaked open, "I'm sorry."

He averted her gaze but still where she touched him burned into his flesh, "Its fine."

"No it's not. I really didn't mean to screw this up."

"Huh?" He lifted his eyes back to hers, "You didn't screw anything up."

"I did." God he had no idea it would feel so good to have her stroke his cheek, "Sir Malachi set this up for a reason, and I've already screwed it up."

"No you haven't. The guys haven't even shown up yet."

"It's not about the guys though! You heard Martin, you cannot win unless I win, and I've already lost."

"How do you know?" Raphael tilted his head in confusion.

April sighed and looked away as she rubbed her arm, "Remember when he asked what it was we desired?"

Raphael felt an uneasy pooling in his belly, "Yeah…"

"Do you remember who I looked at?"

"You… You looked at me." He wasn't sure he would be able to breathe much longer.

She looked up at him, "Why do you think that is?"

"April... You don't mean…"

Raphael was cut off when the doors at the far end of the chamber burst open and in poured Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Casey. Their leader brandished his cardboard longsword in Raphael's direction, "Return to us our friend and brother foul beast!"

The dragon rose to smirk down at the fearless party. Leatherhead was nothing compared to what they faced now, "Foul beast? Have you looked in the mirror lately Lame-n-ardo?"

Leonardo nearly dropped his sword while Donatello's jaw dropped. Casey's eyes practically bugged out of his mask. Michelangelo looked at his eldest brother and quipped, "Hey Leo! He called you the same thing Raph does! What are the chances?"

"It's not a coincidence Mikey, I am Raphael." The dragon chuckled, "And guess who the final boss is?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Donatello's voice went up an octave, "We have to fight _you_?! As a giant dragon?!"

"That just about sums it up," Raphael nodded smugly.

"So then where's Red?" Casey looked around curiously.

"I'm right here." April stood at the foot of Raphael's front leg.

"Oh I get it," Casey grinned, "We got to save you from the big bad dragon. Typical damsel in distress scenario, right?"

"Who said I need to be saved?" April shouted.

However, her "saviours" simply ignored her in favour of charging at the monstrous Raphael. At the series of loud battle cries, Raphael scooped April up and rose to his hind legs. Meanwhile, the party bellow began whacking uselessly at Raphael's feet. "I wonder if they realize that's not doing anything."

"Apparently much is lost on some people, even when it's staring them right in the face." April muttered bitterly.

Raphael curled his long neck to see her better, "You know, you're not the only one who turned to look at someone."

April relaxed her arms slightly, "You looked at me…"

"I did." He murmured quietly. "And I'm hoping for the same reason you looked at me."

She turned to look at him fully before her lips curved into a beaming smile and he returned his own shy grin. "I guess that means we win."

"I guess it does."

Suddenly they were engulfed once more in smoke, but this time when the haze cleared, they were all in the living area with the guys all at Raphael's feet while said turtle held April's hand. Michelangelo pulled himself up, "Wait… But our epic battle barely even started…"

"Yeah! Who won?" Casey and Donatello both looked at each other before looking at April.

"Ah what fun would it be if I told you?" Sir Malachi tittered from a top the TV.

"But we need to know!" Donatello cried.

"Those who won know that they won in their hearts." Sir Malachi chuckled "Until next time brave adventurers!"

"Does that mean I won?" Michelangelo tapped his chin.

"No, obviously I won!" Donatello countered.

Casey pushed Donatello, "No way man, it was totally me."

"I'm the leader so who else could it be?" Leonardo jumped in.

April and Raphael watched the four argue for a second before she glanced up at him, "Hey do you want to go grab some gyoza?"

Raphael squeezed her hand gently, "It's a date."

Together they left the Lair alone to enjoy their victory.


	5. Day 5: Trust

Raphril Week Day 5 – Trust

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

 **2k12 again!**

* * *

"M-E-L-O-N, melon. That's three, and four on a double word score… So fourteen!" April proudly proclaimed from her side of the board.

"Big deal," Raphael nonchalantly shrugged across the table before picking up his handful of tiles, "I'm just biding my time. See T-I-M-E." He placed the tiles as he smirked at his own wit.

"Wow you're hilarious," April snorted, "and be excited. You just earned six whole points!"

"Laugh all you want O'Neil." The turtle fished for new tiles before placing them on his rack before leaning back smugly, "I'll catch up."

"Uh-huh." The red-head scoffed, "You'll need better words than time if you're going to do that." She paused for a moment before playing, "A-P-P-L-E-S. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Bam – triple letter score so that's sixteen."

Raphael smirked, "I must eat a lot of apples. I've never been to a doctor."

"Well Donnie is kind of your pseudo-doctor isn't he?"

The green-eyed turtle leaned forward, "Sort of, but it's hard to trust him all the time. There T-R-U-S-T, just like that. That'll be five points O'Neil."

"Ooo big move Raph, I'm shaking in my boots."

"That you are. Christmas present?"

"Yes," April giggled, "Thanks for noticing."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer."

"That you are. Still I trust that you're prepared to admit that the winner will be me. See W-I-N-N-E-R. That's nine with double letter so eleven points."

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Glad you left my T in "trust" alone."

At the broad grin on his face, April felt her pulse quicken just a bit, "That so?"

"It is." Raphael's smile approached demonic as he began to lay his letters covering both double letter and triple word score boxes. "Q-U-E-Z-T-A-L-S, quetzals."

April frowned, "That's not a word."

"What you don't trust me?" Raphael covered his heart faking insult.

"No." She rolled her eyes, "Not with a "word" like that as your defense."

"Is so a "word," O'Neil. It's Guatemala's national bird. It's found in the rainforest."

"Right." April looked more than a little doubtful of his claim, "I'm looking it up."

"I'm telling the truth." Despite the dramatic tone of his voice, Raphael's glee betrayed him. He was utterly beaming as he began adding his score, "Doesn't matter though, I'll need the time after all the points this is going to earn me. Let's see fifty points for using all seven tiles…"

As the results flashed on her phone proving her boyfriend's honesty April's eyes widened in horror, "I don't believe it."

"Won't make it any less true." Raphael cackled as he finished summing the results of his play, "Which is good because I just won 374 points. You want to surrender now with a shred of dignity or shall we keep going?"

"I just…" April kept shaking her head in disbelief, "I really didn't think you'd win."

"I do read on occasion." Raphael defended, "At least more than you apparently."

"Apparently…"

"Come on April, you know the rules. Loser buys the winner ice cream."

Raphael appeared at her side of the table, helping hoist her shocked self onto her legs. It almost made Raphael think about telling her, but not quite. Who knows, maybe he could milk this Scrabble cow a little bit longer. He just had to hope that when he played Donatello next week that his geeky brother would pull another mega-word trap that he could successfully mimic with April as his opponent. After all, trust followed by quetzals had worked wonders, but he had to keep it fresh. Yep, the less April knew the better.

* * *

 **A/N Thank-you so much for all your reviews so far guys! As many of you know I normally reply to reviews with each update, but this week is crazy busy in RL. I am still super grateful though and plan on doing a mass reply to each of you on Saturday at the end up the last chapter (I wrote all these pieces weeks ago because I knew how crazy it would be). So please be patient with me! You guys are awesome and I hope you are loving Raphril week! I know I'm psyched to do a ton of catching up in a few days and see all the amazing talent that has surfaced for this hallowed occasion!**


	6. Day 6: Fight

Raphril Week Day 6 – Fight

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

 **Time for some more 2k14!**

* * *

"Scratch that, I think we were supposed to take that last right after all."

"You can't be serious O'Neil, that's what you said about the last turn."

"Well maybe it's because you wouldn't stop before I could check for familiar landmarks."

It was supposed to be a long weekend of rest and relaxation. Him and April and the great outdoors, coaxing out the last warmth of summer before it hibernated for another year. Sitting there, clutching at the worn leather of the steering wheel, trying to fight the ever-growing frustration that had been continually gnawing at his gut for the last three-quarters of an hour proved that this was not the case. His deep baritone growl probably proved it to her, "What landmarks? It's nothing but goddamn trees for miles out here!"

"You don't have to get all snotty about it Raph." April folded her arms across her chest while sitting forward just enough to keep the pressure off of her high ponytail, "Let's see you try navigating in the dark with no GPS or map on unfamiliar back country roads in the middle of the night! Oh right you did."

Raphael shot her eye daggers briefly before returning to glare at the road. Maybe if he hadn't spent the entire evening in her tiny grey Honda Civic that he could barely move in he would have been more helpful, but no, Michelangelo had to claim rights to their custom turtle van for the weekend. How his dweeby little brother could justify a drive-in horror movie marathon over six hours in a cramped compact to Leonardo was beyond him.

Wait, no it wasn't.

Actually for once it wasn't his older brother's fault. Michelangelo playing Master Splinter's weakness for romantic comedies was the real cause of his current discomfort. Said flicks being played before the real evening entertainment began was the reason him, a six-hundred-some-pound turtle was stuck wedged into this pathetic excuse for a car. Raphael swore the moment he got back he would sneak into that drive-in and personally shred every film reel sporting any movies that could be perfectly summed up in a cheesy pink and white greeting card in-ten-minutes-or-less with his sai until there was nothing left. That or burn the place to the ground. Yep, burning was definitely an option, "If you had just let me drive in the first place-"

"Because you have that much better a sense of direction when you're driving than co-piloting."

"My instructions were fine. Perfect even." Okay, admittedly his instructions had been less than fine. It wasn't his fault he dropped the map and made up directions for a good hour out of the embarrassment of admitting to April that he was too damn big to get to the small space where his feet had lost circulation within five minutes of setting out, "Not my fault if you don't know how to listen."

"You yelling at me is not conducive to us staying the course Raph."

The slight hitch to April's voice made him pause. She didn't think he was pissed at her did she? "I didn't yell at you."

"Yes you did."

Oh crap. She did think he was mad at her. Great, thanks Michelangelo. Raphael hoped that shell-head choked on his popcorn. "No, I just spoke loudly." Okay, not really, but a good coughing fit would still be justified.

"That's the same as yelling!"

April's voice rising another note in pitch had him glancing at ever-so-anxiously in the red-head's direction from the corner of his eye, "No it's not."

"Look," April pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "There's a gas station coming up. Pull over for a sec and we'll switch places so that I can ask for directions when we get there."

Hell no. If he left this piece of junk on wheels he doubted he could ever convince his body to fold back inside. Not to mention with them approaching human civilization he would have to curl up in the back seat and pretend we was luggage or something under the blankets they had brought for just such an occasion. "We don't need to ask for directions."

"Yes we do!" Shit. Another note up. "Besides we need to fill up soon anyway."

Time for some compromise, "Fine we can get gas, but we don't need directions."

"Look, you don't have a choice." Ouch. So much for that bright idea. Raphael needed to start paying better attention to Leonardo when he managed to magically convince them to do training exercises that no sane person would ever agree to, "I'm the only one who can get out of the car to fill up and pay. You can't stop me from grabbing a proper map and asking the clerk where the hell we are while I'm in there."

And there it was, Raphael had no choice but to stop now. He sighed in resignation, "You're a piece of work you know that?"

She sneered at him, "It takes one to know one, Raphael."

Damnit. Not only was he in hot water by being a prick earlier, but she was obviously ready to hold it against him – at least for a while. Raphael could only hope she would take pity on him when she saw him unable to stand up from muscle atrophy. He pulled over into the shoulder, but the instant he pulled over she was out and facing adamantly anywhere but his direction. Never mind hot water, he was freaking turtle soup in her books at this point.

Exhaling loudly out of his nostrils, Raphael braced himself as he cracked open the door. A glance in his rear-view mirror confirmed the coast was clear before he untangled his girth from the driver's seat. He loathed how the Civic practically mocked him as it lifted several inches as he relived it of his weight. Damn car. Damn Michelangelo. Damn romantic comedies. Hearing and flinching slightly at the cascade of vertebrae cracking as he stood, he dared a peek at April who stood stiffly with her back to the hood. His joints ached furiously, but Raphael courageously ignored their protests to stride over to where she was standing, "You okay?"

She wouldn't even look at him, "I'm fine."

Oh no. He really had done it this time. "April…"

However, his words died in his throat when she ignored him in favour of stomping over to the driver's side and smoothly sliding her tiny form inside. Raphael's mouth formed a thin line as he pulled open the back. Before he was even in position, she was off leaving him to ungracefully fall onto his chest, "Watch it O'Neil!" He snapped out on impulse.

"Oh suck a lemon, Raphael." April hissed before pulling into the station, "Get down."

Feeling his temper spiking anew, Raphael ground his teeth as he covered himself in bedding and tried to curl up as small as nearly seven feet of turtle could go. April left the car in silence, but by the slamming of the door, there was no question as to her current emotional state.

For the next several minutes as April worked the pump, Raphael muttered obscenities under his breath from under his fortress of fabric. After what felt like an eternity, she finally replaced the gas nozzle, and the turtle knew all that was left was for her to pay, buy a map, and hopefully figure out a way to get them back on route. Not even a minute after his girlfriend left the side of the car, Raphael's ears cringed as a barrage of music equipped with teeth-rattling bass assaulted him. Only seconds after his sensitive ear drums cursed their offense, there was a screeching of tires and the slamming of car doors.

The next few moments left the mutant reptile on edge. He hated relying solely on his hearing to detect where his girlfriend was at; not even his superior sense of smell could help him when the entire vicinity stank of diesel and gasoline. Once he was sure several minutes had passed since April's disappearance into the convenience store, Raphael dared a peak.

Aw hell.

It wasn't even a big gas chain she had chosen. They were literally in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere at some mom and pop gas station that looked like its real purpose was to act as a meeting ground for the locals. Normally, Raphael wouldn't have a problem with that, but when he caught sight of April surrounded by a crowd that undoubtedly had just arrived in the self-modified muscle car brigade he was a little less than cordial.

Amber eyes flicked around the perimeter. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or perturbed by the absence of video cameras, but as he abandoned his hidden solitude of the back seat into the cool night air, Raphael decided he didn't give a shit. The moment that red-bearded rotund sack of lard grabbed April's shoulders had his muscles coiling in anger.

Yet, he held back. He knew if he was going to keep April unharmed, he had to be smart about this. Through the glass he had counted six guys – not including the clerk who seemed more than a little unsure as to if he should be joining in or not. Raphael decided until proven otherwise, said slender prick was part of the problem. Next on the list was the issue of weapons. There was no way to tell if any of the men were packing. Sure, bullets wouldn't hurt him, but the last thing he wanted was for April to get caught in cross fire. Last, was the issue of the store's tight confines. It would be all too easy for one of those punks to get in a cheap shot when he had less space to move.

Raphael fingered his sai in thought. First concern: get them away from April. The turtle smirked as he glanced over at the two speedsters innocently sitting nearby. Bet they'd want to protect their metallic babies. Smirking, Raphael moved slightly into the shadows while keeping the vehicles straight in his sight. With any luck, all six of them would storm out and keep all their focus on their cars. They'd be too distracted that they wouldn't even consider what was sitting on the left side of the doorway. The moment they went right, Raphael would make his move.

Sweeping up a few firm pebbles, Raphael silently took aim before whipping his arm out in several rapid motions. When the rocks hit the glass of his targets' it was like a gunshot went off before they abruptly crumpled into a multitude of crystallized fragments. Not even two seconds later, the entirety of the crew were booking it outside to see what had become of their rides. Not surrendering an ounce of silence, Raphael crept forward effectively blocking off the men's return to the store. When he felt two small warm hands on the bridge between his plastron and carapace, Raphael's grin broadened.

A moment later, the store clerk appeared behind April and was met by a scaly fist before he even had gone more than one foot outside the door. Raphael nodded towards the store and April instantly spun around to take shelter within just in case things went awry. Now that his girl was safe, the turtle could get down to business. Cracking his neck and then his knuckles, Raphael strode with cocky nonchalance to where the men stood gaping at the damage. For a moment he stayed silent waiting for his cue, "What the hell happened?"

One black-haired man pulled one of the offended stones from the wreckage, "Someone's messing with us guys."

Red-beard snarled, "When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to kick his ass so hard-"

Raphael cut him off with a laugh, "Doubt you could lift my ass let alone kick it, tubby."

The men uniformly jumped before spinning around in rage, but their undoubtedly vile retorts died the moment they caught sight of the giant muscular reptile before them. Inwardly Raphael groaned. Now that he was getting a better look at them, it was quickly becoming apparent that these guys posed no real threat. They certainly weren't packing and they certainly weren't fit enough to take anyone in a fight. They were more the types who rode around pretending they were the shit while drinking beer. In fact, now that he caught a whiff of the alcohol now accompanying the gasoline, Raphael wasn't entirely sure any of them were fit to drive.

So much for getting some of the frustration he and April had been building out of his system. Finally, one man who was obviously starting to bald on top blurted out, "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a turtle you nitwit." Raphael hurled back.

Red-beard seemed to regain some of his composure, "You the asswipe that messed with our rides?"

He quirked an eye ridge, "Seemed fit since you were messing with my girl."

"Your girl?" The man snorted before the group fell into raucous laughter, "Hear that guys? Freak here has a girl!"

Raphael's mood was quickly souring once more. Baldy jeered, "How the hell did you manage to score that?"

"What I want to know is what's wrong with her that she'd be willing to date this thing?"

"Maybe she's blind?"

"More like she's easy."

Raphael didn't know what happened after that. All he knew was one moment he was clenching his fists at his side and the next he was standing over the last of men who he had knocked out cold – if not worse. He was panting and the only thing he seemed to be able to hear was the roaring of blood in his ears. When he felt something touch his arm, Raphael spun so fast and had them by the throat before he could even contemplate what he was doing. The instant his eyes focused, his dilated pupils almost instantly contracted. April's slender neck was within his grasp. As fast as he could he released her and she was kneeling on the ground trying to regain the breath he had taken from her. All he could do was spew useless words around her ragged inhales and exhales, "Shit. Shit. Shit. April, I-I'm so sorry. Shit I'm such an idiot. I didn't know you were there…"

Fuck. Already a ring of red was beginning to bloom around where his flesh had gripped. He crouched beside her anxiously, but didn't dare to touch her again. How could he? After earlier and after this? This – this was it. She had to dump his sorry mutant ass after this. How could she not? Finally she recovered enough to speak, "Come on, I want to get out of here."

She didn't even hesitate to grab onto his bicep in support as she pulled herself off the ground. How… How she was able to just touch him like that after what he had done. The blood in his ears was still roaring even if it ran cold as he gaped open-mouthed at her. April, now back on her feet, tilted her head at him as he continued to crouch, frozen in place, "You okay?"

Suddenly he was up and pacing in near hysteria, "No. Why the hell would I be? You sure as hell aren't."

"Raphael I'm fine." April sighed before grabbing his hand, "Come on," she nodded towards the downed men, "I want to get out of here before we cause any more trouble."

Shocked into submission, Raphael allowed her to pull him in the direction of the car before crumpling himself back up into a turtle pretzel in the passenger seat as April turned the ignition. Seconds, later they were back on the highway, the Civic's high beams glittering off insects – the few straggling survivors of summer. After about ten minutes, Raphael couldn't handle the silence any longer, " _Well_?! Aren't you gonna say it?"

April didn't take her eyes off the road, "What do you want me to say, Raphael?"

"Don't drag it out O'Neil," His heart was already splintering in his chest, "Just get it over with."

Now she looked at him, "Get what over?"

Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she already know he was in agony already? He couldn't help but venomously spit out, "Dumping me!"

April gave one wide-eyed blink before abruptly cursing under her breath. The next thing he knew, they were pulling off the highway onto some old, rocky logging road. About five minutes later, April parked to the side, and simultaneously killed the engine and the lights. She flicked the tiny rooftop light on before looking him straight in the eye, "Why the hell do you think I would dump you?"

His mouth was dry and his brain was having a hard time breaking through the molten lava of emotions his heart refused to cease spilling forth in torrents at the sight of her bruises going even in the dim orange glow. He looked away in shame, "I hurt you."

"Yeah so?"

How could she act so dense? Raphael clenched his fists in frustration, " _So?!_ So I almost strangled you!"

"No you didn't. Besides, it was an accident." She responded flatly.

"It doesn't matter!" Raphael bit his eyes closed, "I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't." At his silence she placed her warm hands on his spreading heat through his cool flesh, "Look, if anything it was my fault. I know better than to go near you or your brothers in the middle of a fight."

"Don't you dare take the blame on this." Her words only stung his anger into a more ferocious burning in his gut, "We're supposed to be trained to fight, but most importantly control our strength. If I can't do that I'm a failure as a ninja and… as your boyfriend…"

Yet somehow, despite his words, his thumbs betrayed him as they began to roll gentle circles over her palms. God she was so tiny next to him. So fragile and perfect and what was he? "Raphael," she forced her way into his thoughts, "Why do you insist on hating yourself so much?"

"I…" Why did he hate himself? Why did anyone hate themselves?

April wiggled forward so that she could remove her hands from his and cup his face. He didn't know how such a gesture could be so intimate, but his scales nearly quivered under her touch, "Don't you see? You could hit me a million times by accident and it would never hurt me as much as it does to hear you say such things about yourself."

When her blue eyes began to brim with tears, Raphael couldn't stand it any longer. Despite the cramped quarters, he found his way around her, wrapping her entirely in his embrace, "April… I – I didn't know…"

She laughed forlornly as she brushed away her tears, "Oh course not you big lug. You're always too busy brooding."

He sighed into her chestnut locks, "Would it matter if I said I was sorry?"

"Only if you let me apologize too." She nuzzled into his chest, "I was being pretty awful earlier. I didn't mean it."

"You know," Raphael pulled back to look into her eyes, "Leo would say that you shouldn't apologize unless you actually intend to change something."

"Since when do you take advice from Leo?" April teased.

"Well sometimes – and don't tell him I told you – he does say something that's worth listening to." He smirked.

"Don't worry, he wouldn't believe me anyway," April frowned thoughtfully, "So what're we changing?"

"Can we start by getting you a different car?" His legs were going numb again.

"I'm being serious Raph!" She shook her head, "How about you start believing me when I tell you that you're amazing."

Raphael felt his scales warm at her words, "I can try."

"Try?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Give me a break O'Neil," he rubbed the back of his head self-consciously, "I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"I know," April sighed back against his chest, "But I love you anyway."

He pulled her tight, "I love you too."

"And do you believe me?"

"I believe you."

* * *

 **A/N Ugh… This was the hardest prompt by far. Still not too fond of it, but oh well. Tomorrow's will be good I promise!**


	7. Day 7: Rest

Raphril Week – Day 7: Rest

 **A/N I do not own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence. The final day D': Alas all good things must come to an end… Thank-you so much to all of you for reading and reviewing! It's people like you that really make these weeks great!**

* * *

They say it's a kind of numbness at first – a hollow emptiness – the lone indication that something is amiss. Numbness. Neither good nor bad just there… Or not. It sounds almost comforting, after all isn't that how the song goes? _Comfortably Numb_. Yeah… It's anything but.

God, how he wished it were mere numbness. The simple romantic idea of it that pervades the thoughts of all those who have yet to experience it. They do not realize the precarious balance existing in such a void. Constantly inches from absence to absolute agony.

You know it's there too.

That's where the fear comes in, the anxiety, the terror; that crippling sensation which leaves you breathless and your heart racing. And it's in that moment – that single hopelessly long instant – that you don't fall: you plummet into the merciless realization of all you have lost and with it the brutal truth that your life will never be the same without them. It is the last part that leaves you undone: a shell of yourself. It's that incomprehensible, utterly ungraspable reality that they are no longer there. No longer alive. No longer with you. It is that fact that you must face, but how can one atom possibly accept what it is to the rest of the universe? It cannot grasp it; yet no truer reality exists. No force is more honest and more difficult to accept. So you retreat back to the void, but you always know. It always haunts you: what is on the other side of numbness.

That is grief.

Where does one begin describing the incomprehensible? At the beginning? If there even is one?

Maybe it began when she was told she was sick – was dying.

No. It was sooner than that: when her body just could no longer keep up with his pace.

Maybe it was that insidious knowledge tugging at the back of his mind – that if not cut down by the enemy, he would naturally live a much longer life. Who was he kidding? No one honestly thought him, the impulsive hothead would outlive anyone. Well maybe Michelangelo, but never her. She was supposed to live forever.

A childish dream perhaps, but sometimes a person has nothing else.

Everyone's heard the story before. Lover get sick. Together lovers try to fight back, but of course she takes a turn for the worse. In the movies they go into just enough detail to niggle the back of one's imagination without instilling a true sense of horror. Of course there are parts that are far more gruesome, difficult, _noteworthy_ , but it doesn't matter. Finer details are not provided. It always ends the same: death, their final rest, and that's it. Enter sob story and cue internal angst-filled monologue where the audience weeps their obligatory tears. Close curtain.

Fuck it. Even the sorrows, humanity's dredges, get rolled into a layer of glittery nostalgia when death gets involved. When sickness gets involved. When things get rough. When it gets _uncomfortable_.

Thing is, it's not all fire and brimstone just as much as it's not all rainbows and butterflies. It's the warped – twisted – _routine_ that slowly takes up the old and when that no longer works, a new series of adjustments are made, followed, and accepted.

Accepted.

That's when the fight really begins to be lost. When there really is no going back. Maybe that's when one begins to wonder what it will be like. It's the simple things that will probably be missed the most. Those little things that continuously seem to be taken for granted.

Not seem – are. They _are_ taken for granted. How can they not be? After all, how glamorous can brushing teeth with one's partner possibly be? Fighting over the stream of water while gently pushing the other out of the way only for the other to graciously return the favour. The little buzz of irritation when they leave that little blob of congealed toothpaste in the sink. Hardly beautiful, even less memorable, but isn't that what's missed most?

When did the ordinary become so extraordinary?

Maybe in the same instant when one realizes that what's missed the most is not those rare glimpses into a disrupted existence, but life itself. The ordinary. The routine. And the comfort that comes with it.

But even that doesn't begin to encompass what it meant when he lost her and nothing he did or said would ever bring her back. She was dead and there was no undoing of her final rest.

He could barely remember their last moment together, yet somehow it was still permanently etched into his mind.

When he left, the cold crackled the air itself and the stark periwinkle rink of sky mocked the bitterness of his breath. The grooves of his tires were caked in frozen snow and even the friction of the road could not thaw the rubber. He had to spit on the glass of his helmet's visor to block it from the inching fog of his warm breath. As his internal temperature dropped, it no longer became his concern.

Not that he could "see" anyway.

The desolate landscape's only broken relief came from icicle-laden trees: reclusive statues in a bleak wind-rattled tundra. Shards of ice glimmered as pale sunlight licked their surface to only be trapped within the reflective facets. The only sign of their plight were mere drops of water: trying vainly to creep to earth only to be frozen again inches away from their gravid freedom. Inches away, yet always hanging on that precipice between what was and what will soon be. The void. That place between life and death where only grief is able to reside.

Eventually he would have to pull over and warm up – at least physically – but it seemed too late for that. He couldn't just walk into a motel lobby. That had always been _her_ job. Her gift to him – one of many – but such a dear one. She was proof that he could be loved and accepted; now that proof was gone and only the cold was his companion. Even getting gas could be tricky whether he expressed vigilance or not. April was his gift of humanity and without her he was nothing more than a giant turtle. A freak. A monster. Yet she had loved him, and God how he loved her.

After miraculously filling up and avoiding undue attention, he hit the road once more. He didn't have a set direction in mind. He just figured he would know when he got there. Only then could he find what he was looking for.

Hours later, he had no destination at hand; all he had was horizon of descending darkness. With the sun's last feeble attempts at warmth absorbed into the umbra of night, new unexpected guides took their place. Stars with their ancient rays of light from galaxies long changed since their departure, winked in and out of existence as they sank into their place on the black sheet of eternity.

Another night on earth. Another night without her.

It had been as his brumal instincts awoke, asserting their presence no doubt, when his eyelids began to sink down and meet their frost-bitten partners that he began to swerve. He tried to recover as his eyes snapped open to realize his ultimate course, but his fingers were cramping from cold and his arms were little better. In that instant he knew he was going off the road. There was nothing he could do but brace for impact. His body left his bike behind in the snowbank as momentum did its job. His leather-covered shell, which hit the ground first, did nothing to slow his speed on the ice-crusted snow; he did not slow to a halt until his head crashed into a pile of fresh powder meters away.

For several moments, all he did was listen to the sound of his bike protesting its icy confinement. It took several seconds before he opened his eyes to see his visor cracked and smothered in snow. His limbs ached from both the cold and impact, but somehow his gloved hand managed to wipe the tendrils of winter's signature from the glass. With that done, he lowered his hand once more onto the comforting earth. Trying to rev his brain back into action, all he could do was gaze numbly up at the distant sky above.

It was perfectly clear, enticing the air to be all the more sharp with every inhale of his chest. If he cared, he would be relieved that nothing was broken, but he could not be bothered. Instead, all he could do was continue to stare hopelessly at the stars. Each mesmerizing pinprick of light crying to him of something he could not understand. Yet, the longer he lay there, the more they made sense and the less motivated he felt to continue on his journey.

Or maybe he was just tired of traveling to nowhere.

Gradually, the shock and adrenaline fed into his system from the crash eased away into that same oblivion. He was so tired and oddly not so cold anymore. No longer did he wish to move; the stars could watch over him as he slept. If nothing else, maybe they could help him find his way home.

Time no longer seemed important. All that mattered was how surprisingly comfortable he was right there in the snow: a powdery asylum of crystalized flakes. Somehow it seemed appropriate. Distantly he recognized that if he fell asleep, there would be no waking up. It didn't seem to matter. There was nothing left here anyway.

His eyes had been barely closed for a while when he jerked back to consciousness. He didn't know what triggered it, but mere moments after, smooth ribbons of light began to weave patterns among his starlit companions. A large green snake shifted over inky canvas, occasionally emitting strokes of yellow and white. Part of him wondered in the silence of the night if he could hear the light singing.

Minutes later, the band of green was illuminated by a stream of red. When those two beams of iridescence began to dance, underneath his cracked visor, on top on his frozen skin, twin pools of tears left steaming hot trails on his scales as they slowly overflowed.

And there, partially covered in snow and most certainly draped in frostbite, Raphael tripped over the edge to plummet from numbness to agony. Frozen in place, there was no escape. It was just him, the aurora, and the reality he fought so desperately to outrun.

So lost was he that he did not register the sounds of a vehicle pulling up nearby. Maybe that was why he wasn't bothered when blurry figures came into view before gently shifting him onto a stretcher. All he could see were the lights above; the rest no longer mattered. It was not until the aurora disappeared from view when he was lifted into a space of warmth and his helmet pulled off that he began to panic. Yet, it was more from his fear of no longer being able to see the heavens above than who he was with and where he was heading.

As he choked out a fragile scream of compliant, made delicate by frozen vocal cords, he felt two warm arms encompass him. His world somehow stilled once more as the blur of orange and green came in and out of focus, "It's okay Raph. We got you. Everything's going to be alright."

Michelangelo then shifted slightly revealing the semi-fogged window, "We'll be home soon. All you need is to do is rest."

The fibers of green and red light filtered through the glass and Raphael stilled. Yes, it was time for him to rest.

* * *

 **A/N Ha! I finally have two minutes to breathe! So as promised I write you, my lovely reviewers:**

 **RBBBH: Oh my gosh! Thank-you so so much for taking the time to give me so many wonderful and kind reviews! I have to admit some of these prompts were difficult, and so I really appreciated you cheering me on as the week continued! You are awesome and I am so grateful to have you reading and loving my stuff *Hugs* I also am especially thankful of your review to Hurt. That was one of my more well-written pieces in my opinion and so I am absolutely elated to hear that it came across as spellbinding. It really made my day – heck it's made my week :D**

 **Abandon All Sanity: Thank-you! Haha I don't know where it comes from, but I am thrilled to hear that I have managed to win you over to the Raphril side! YES! Raphril fans unite! Lol. Seriously though, thank-you so much for taking the time to read and review :)**

 **Guest Ch 6 Sept 25: Oh thank-you! I've gotten so much positive feedback for this chapter and it really has meant a lot to me because I struggled so much with it. :)**

 **Guest Ch 5 Sept 24: Thank-you! I am glad you are enjoying it. As for OYY, I'm afraid I just don't have time to write a new chapter at the moment. As it is, all the fics for this week I had to write over time and well in advance because my life is so insane and will be for a while. When I have some spare time it will be worked on, but you'll just have to be patient.**

 **Guest B Ch 5 Sept 24: Personally, I like both 'verses equally so that is why I have been writing for both, and have tried to give them each equal screen time. With the exception of the first and last days each has gotten two prompts. Still, I'm glad you are enjoying my stuff enough and have enough faith in me to write for specific 'verses. :)**

 **SetoAngel01: Awww do you have any idea how awesome you are? *Hugs* Reading this made me feel so much better! I agree though, I hate having to make them fight – really fight. I think Raph and April are definitely hot-tempered but that would usually prevent them from holding grudges or mulling over something too long. Plus, regular conflict would keep it from building to explosive proportions. Haha thus my conundrum. I am so relieved it reads well even if I am personally not so fond of it.**

 **That said, thank-you so so so so so much for writing me so many incredible reviews this week! I totally felt all the warm fuzzies everytime I checked my email and saw that you reviewed! Even appreciating my more crazy ideas like those in ch 1 and 4 XD You are the best Raphril bud!**

 **TheLadyOfSouls: I agree. A lot of up and down emotions. I'm glad you liked it though and thank-you for reviewing!**

 **Smpalopoli: Thank-you!**

 **Daklog73: Haha we could all use a little Donnie when playing Scrabble XD Thank-you for reviewing, I am thrilled to hear you're enjoying this week :D**

 **SetoAngel01:**

 **FeatherArtist: Exactly! I actually love the episodes where they just hang out and have a break from fighting the forces of evil for once. I am addicted to those few tiny little insights into other aspects of their personalities. Don't get me wrong, I love the action, but there's so much more to the turtles than that! Thank-you so much for all your awesome reviews!**

 **Sunny Lighter: Yay! I'm super glad it did! I really think some of the best fics are the ones that leave me breathless from laughing so hard XD Thank-you so much for reviewing!**

 **Larka13: Bahaha you and April can be cavity buddies XD I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing :D**


End file.
